


A Creative Alternative

by cofftrop



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofftrop/pseuds/cofftrop
Summary: Glinda is gay, thirsty, and takes an art class, but what’s new.Modern AU. They have phones :)





	A Creative Alternative

Glinda sighed heavily, her hand clutching tightly on a paintbrush. She stared down at an empty canvas, the blankness beginning to infuriate her. For her art class, she was assigned the task of painting anything to her heart’s content, as long as she showed the techniques previously learned. To most, it was supposed to be an easy labor. But to Glinda, it was one of the hardest projects yet. The bare white practically stared back at her, mocking her even. Much to Glinda’s displeasure, inspiration didn’t strike her of any kind. No matter how many methods she tried in order for _something_ to come to mind, nothing worked. All she needed to do was think of something, _anything_ that would exhibit her capability.

But even in the darkest of hours, nothing struck.

She dropped the brush harshly, sliding down in the chair she had sat in for the past 3 hours. Her hands were brought up to cover her eyes, only to slowly slide down her face a second after. A long groan escaped her throat as she did, feeling unbelievably useless. The veins in her body were filled to the brim with stress.

Figuring there was no use in sulking for another 3 hours, she readjusted her position and reached for her phone. Almost immediately, she tapped her conversation of messages for one specific person.

\- Hi elphie 🥰

It didn’t take very long for Glinda to receive a response.

\- Hey, glin ❤️  
\- Shouldn’t you be asleep?

\- I’ve been working on a project so that’s an excuse right?

\- You need rest, my sweet

\- You do too!!

\- Ah that is where you’re wrong  
\- i don’t sleep

Glinda doesn’t think she can remember a moment in time where Elphaba hasn’t responded to her late night texts. The longest she had to wait was 10 minutes, which only happened because Elphie’s service was acting up. It was strange, if not a bit concerning, but Glinda learned to enjoy it during times like these.

\- Thennnn can you come over?

\- Glinda, it’s 2 in the morning

\- It’s not like you’re busy 🤷🏼♀️

\- How much of your project have you finished?

She hesitated before responding.

\- none

\- Glinda.

\- I can do it tomorrow I swear!!  
\- please elphie i miss you

Elphaba didn’t respond immediately, causing Glinda to only grow more anxious. Did she say the wrong thing? This wouldn’t have been the first time she begged Elphaba to come over. She was telling the truth, she really did miss her, she just wondered if the truth was too overwhelming. Glinda never was one to have the best communication skills. Especially with Elphie, it was still hard to tell anything with this girl. 

\- Give me 14 minutes

With that, Glinda was finally able to breathe.

It was exactly 14 minutes later when Elphaba’s arrival was made apparent. Glinda still sat in the same chair, mindlessly playing with her paint brushes while anticipating the coming moments. There was something exhilarating about seeing her green girlfriend at such an ungodly hour.

She jumped at the sound of knocking on her window pane. It was clear, but not loud enough to alert the neighbors or her parents. She smiled at the sight of the culprit, also relieved that it wasn’t some burglar. Once turned, Elphaba waved and pointed at the lock once she noticed Glinda had gotten the message. Quickly, she made her way over to the window, where she could see Elphaba perched on top of a tree branch effortlessly. While opening the window, a cold evening breeze was let in, but Glinda could really care less. She basked in the appearance of her girlfriend, whether she’s just standing next to her or doing something a little more intimate. It was comforting to be around her, her presence being attractive enough.

“Hi.” Elphaba finally said, breaking the silence and snapping Glinda back to reality.

“Did you seriously just climb a tree to my room just to say hi?” Glinda teased, leaning further towards the opening of the window.

“Well, I was hoping to come inside and do a little _more_ than that, but it seems there’s been a change of plans?” She replied cunningly, smirking as she leaned forward as well.

“Oh, who would I be to deny you.” Glinda admitted before going in for the kiss.

The kiss wasn’t rushed or desperate. It was deep, simple, but undeniably pleasant. In each kiss, the yearning for each other holds a message. It’s a letter of longing for one another, a letter that both of them knew very well. When they pulled away, Glinda’s eyes were still closed, wanting to relive the warm moment forever.

It was moments like these where Glinda found all her classes to be worthwhile. All her dreadful times to be meaningless. Moments where she and Elphaba simply _connect_ and share everything they are with each other. Where for a moment, the world is forgotten and all that matters is _them_. Time stops and previous burdens are instantly declared irrelevant. It was just the two of them, giving anything they have available, and that was all Glinda cared about.

Once she opened her eyes, she realized that her best artwork was in front of her very own eyes.

Maybe using a bit of green paint on the project wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but atleast it was fluff right? This was specifically written for the discord since they wanna act all angsty for no reason.  
> All feedback would be appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr - cofftrop


End file.
